


Coffee Bets

by Brennah_K



Category: Smallville
Genre: D/s, Implied Bondage, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Clark isn't the only one whose oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Bets

“Mmmhmm.” Chloe nodded grinning back at Lana “A total sub just waiting to be collared.”

Both girls were wickedly ignoring Lex’s attempt to blot away the streams of coffee that had just missed his mouth with Lana’s announcement.

“That’s hardly something to joke about in a public place.” He hissed looking around the coffee shop to determine whether anyone had been listening in.

“Oh, don’t worry. Everyone knows.” Lana answered airily.

Chloe smirked, shaking her head as she corrected, “Well, most everyone… Clark’s clueless of course.”

“Surely not.”

“Care to wager on it?”

Rolling his eyes at their audacity, Lex asked, “If I win?”

“A lap dance from each of us,” Chloe smirked—even as Lana grinned her agreement.

Lex began to wonder whether they believed their assertion so strongly when they would wager for something like that or whether, being underage, they made the bet feeling certain that he wouldn’t try to collect.

“Hardly legal…” He pointed out briefly — his eyes sparkling at their reaction.

Returning the coffee cup to his lips, Lex barely stopped before Lana’s response would have undoubtedly caused another spill – if not a veritable spit-take, when she leaned forward until her obvious attractions became blatant. Smiling wickedly, she whispered, “But, Lex, that’s what makes it fun. Besides, I had my office sound proofed last year so no one would find out,” in such a husky tone that he was tempted to look around for the real speaker because that deep of a voice couldn't have come from Lana:

Trying to remember anything irregular on the contractor’s bills that would have tipped him to untoward addition like unapproved security cameras or recording devices, Lex quickly decided that he was going to be spending the rest of the morning reviewing all of Lana’s expense reports, then asked, “If you win?”

With everything that they could have imagined to be at his disposal, from unlimited shopping sprees to Parisian vacations, their response amazed him with its simultaneous simplicity and salaciousness.

Lana’s husky voice dropped three whole tones when she continued: “Clark gives you a lap dance while we watch.”

“Well,” Lex stalled, “I have to admit that I’m impressed, but no, I don’t perform for voyeurs.”

“Oh well,” Chloe laughed, “It was worth a shot. But, I didn’t think you’d go for it. So, if we win you tutor us in biochem; we both nearly failed the last test and were going to ask Clark to ask you anyhow.”

Still not what he expected, but Lex nodded.

“How do you propose we test your theory?”

“Well, name something that Clark wouldn’t want to do in public.” Chloe’s grin challenged him to be just as salacious as they had, and for the first time during the conversation, he had to shake his head with amusement.

He knew if Chloe truly understood the depths of his experience there was no way she would have dared challenge him on that score, but as they were choosing Clark’s test and not hers, Lex selected a completely mild topic.

“Take off his shoes in the middle of the coffeehouse.”

Chloe laughed in triumph believing she had bested him and nodded… “Okay, but you ask him.”

“Why me?” Lex asked in a shocked tone, “Wouldn’t that seem too out of the ordinary?”

“That’s exactly it though, if we asked he might just do it out of habit… the way he does when we’re studying or in the loft, but if you ask and he does it without thinking… That will prove something.”

“Hmmm.” But, Lex nodded conceding the point… marginally.

Two more rounds of coffee were served before the test subject finally showed up.

Trying to ignore the girls giggling and frantic hand gestures, before Clark even set his backpack down, Lex greeted his friend warmly, “Hi Clark, why don’t you kick off your shoes and join us for a coffee.”

As though it was the most natural thing in the world, Clark slipped one foot behind the other pushing the heel of his tennis shoe off with his toe before he stopped with a jerk and looked at Lex oddly. A light flush covered his face as the girls smacked their hands mid-air, grinning wildly, and Lex pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What did you say?” Clark asked, cocking his head to the side.

“It’s an expression, Clark, just an expression. Well, I have to get to back to prepare for an overseas conference, in any event. Ladies, call me and I’ll have my secretary will set up your tutoring schedule.” Lex took a final sip of his coffee and stood to leave.

“Hey, Lex.” Clark chirped as Lex pulled out his wallet to pay. “Could I ask you for a ride home?”

“Of course,” Lex wanted to discuss Clark’s little show to begin with and gestured out the door. As they left, he was certain that he could hear Chloe and Lana giggling as they debated another coffee bet…

“What did I tell you?”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“I’ll lay money on it. He’ll be collared by midnight.” The smirk in Chloe’s voice was unmistakable.

“But how would you prove it?” The door closed on Chloe’s response, but Lex decided to keep a close eye on the girl in case her attempts to prove her bet interfered with his own covert activities.

When Lex realized that Clark was holding the door open for him, he quickly hopped in and tersely gestured for Clark to get in also.

“What’s wrong, Lex?” Clark asked as soon as they were far enough down the road that their discussion wouldn’t be heard.

Pulling over with a grimace, Lex glared at him chastising: “Clark, you have got to be more careful; they were betting…”

“I know what they were betting,” Clark interrupted quickly, blushing hotly as he admitted: “I heard them.”

“Then, why?” Lex asked with genuine surprised curiosity.

Clark looked away, but the embarrassed flush that spread up his neckline answered for him.

“The lap dances?”

“Yeah,” jealousy tinged Clark’s voice thickly.

“Oh, Clark.” Lex chuckled, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t have gone through with that.” Lex paused noting that Clark immediately relaxed with a rueful grin. “But…you’ll have to concede that they knew or, at least, suspected.”

Clark rolled his eyes, nodding.

“Soooo?” Lex prompted with an almost inscrutable expression.

“You win the bet! I’ve already gotten permission from Mom and Dad to stay over this weekend.”

Lex’s expression bloomed into an almost predator-ish grin that made Clark shiver as they both thought about his payment of the bet- Clark at the castle – at Lex’s beck and call – for the entire weekend, wearing nothing but his black leather collar and cuffs.


End file.
